


Sweet Surprises

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mpreg, One Night Stands, Shameless, absolutely shamless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 22:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15649776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: insert Kiwi by Harry Styles





	Sweet Surprises

Yuta and Winwin had always been best friends. From the day they met, to last night. But best friends didn’t casually fuck and then act like it was a normal Saturday. Best friends didn’t cling to each other as if they were the only ones who existed. But he and Yuta did- and he didn’t want to think too hard about it. Just wanted to think about the warm body next to him, completely asleep, completely content. It was nothing more than a distraction, true, but Winwin had learned to chase distractions. He had been living off of them for years now.

______________________

Winwin’s dreams were getting fucking ridiculous. All of them were paranoid dreams about Yuta leaving and wanting nothing to do with him ever since that night. Nothing had changed between them in the past two or so months, they’d neither been more or less touchy. Neither more or less close. For some reason, that hurt more than if Yuta had ignored him after that night. Was he really a quick fuck? _Calm down_ , he had to remind himself. _You were both just bored_. He had to remind himself that he felt nothing. That he was meant to feel nothing, anyway. He looked around for a distraction- maybe he was a coward, but he was a consistent one at the very least.

His eyes landed on his calendar. The 11th. His heat had been due last week, not that he’d gotten it last month either. Should’ve he been panicking? Yes. Was he? Not particularly. He’d just written it off as a result of his on-off (but mostly on) dieting. His jeans were pinching anyway- his body just needed to get used to it. His mother didn’t raise a weak bitch, after all. It didn’t help that all he’d been thinking about was food for the past two weeks. But it wasn’t the regular I-want-oreos-and-ice-cream-and-oreo-ice-cream diet thoughts. It was more along the lines of wondering how pickles would taste with strawberry frosting.

Winwin never ceased to surprise himself with how low he could (and would) go.

Just for the hell of it, he opened up google and started to type in everything he was experiencing. Knowing the internet, he’d be diagnosed with eighteen separate types of cancer. Nonetheless, he typed “nightmares, weight gain, mood swings and missing period” into the search bar. While his laggy wifi made him contemplate what terrible brain disorder he had, he went to the fridge and grabbed some yoghurt. Shame he spilled it all on the floor when he saw what the monitor said.

The very first result was titled _Symptoms of Pregnancy in Male Carriers_. His mind rushed into a frenzy. This was absolutely not happening now, of all times. Not when he’d just finished college and found employment as a low-rung choreographer. Not when the only man he’d be intimate with in a while was his best friend. The universe really just hated him, it seemed. But he needed to calm down- again. There was no proof that he was actually pregnant. Maybe his body was just giving up on him once and for all (hard to believe he had really done traditional Chinese dance for ten years). 

Without a second thought, he messaged Kun and hauled ass to the pharmacy immediately.

“What’ll it be? Please don’t say pain killers- I swear Ten already has a problem.” Kun always seemed stressed, but never stopped helping others. It took everything inside of Sicheng not to throw himself onto him and drown him in a hug. He didn’t. He had learned from many occasions that not many people could handle his... strength.

“Uh... nothing much just a...” He was stammering.

“What’s wrong? It’s not like you’re asking for haemorrhoid cream. Are you?”

“God, no. What the fuck, Kun?”

“Just checking!”

“I need... I need a pregnancy test.” Kun’s eyes popped out of their sockets. “And you cannot tell anyone _until_ I’ve sorted this out.”

“I don’t need to. Taeyong will sense it.”

“Sense it?”

“You’re practically his son. He’ll just know!”

“...Alright then. How much does a reliable one cost?” 

“17,000 won.” His pharmacist smile was plastered to his face.

“Farewell, lunch.” He made quite the scene of handing over his money. His precious, precious money.

“Mommy cat syndrome, much? And we all know you don’t eat.”

“Wow. Stone cold, Kun mama.” The death glare he received was signal enough to stop. He waved goodbye and darted out the door as soon as he could. But not before he caught something Kun said.

“Maybe we’ll be saying Winwin mama soon~”

An hour, later on the floor of his apartment, hyperventilating. He didn’t know what to do if the test didn’t go as planned. What would he tell his parents? Fuck- what would he tell Yuta? The tears were rolling down, and he hadn’t even looked at the test.

A faint line. A faint line had just changed the course of his life completely.

He sent Kun a single message. _Positive_.

______________________

Yuta missed his Sicheng.

It wasn’t like he had gone anywhere. On the contrary, they had been seeing each other even more at gatherings and dinner parties. But it wasn’t the same. No coy touching or gentle teasing anymore. It wasn’t even the sex that had distanced them, they’d been the same after that. But ever since two weeks ago, Winwin didn’t want to be around him. If Yuta put an arm around his waist, he slithered away. If he pinched his cheek, he’d swat his hand away. It was like when he’d first met his Winko (an affectionate nickname he’d refused to let go of) and he’d been to shy to even wave at him.

Whenever he tried to approach him about it, Sicheng just flashed his puppy eyes at him and he melted. Did he need to stop being so weak? Yes. Was he going to stop anytime soon? No!

But now he was worried.

The bruising under his eyes. The strange eating habits. His distant look. Something was wrong with their fairy, and he needed to figure it out. He didn’t realise that he’d been pacing around his apartment until he’d stopped right in front of the doorframe of his kitchen. Then he saw Winwin, in tears, on the phone. His knowledge of Chinese was limited, but he was crying so heavily that he hadn’t said anything too complex for Yuta to understand.

“Mom… I’m scared.” It hurt his heart to see him so vulnerable.

“Then come home.” His mother’s voice came off as cold, andit took everything in him not to run over there and hug Winko.

“You know I can’t do that, why are you being so difficult?” He was choked up.

“You made a bad decision, son. I love you, but there’s not much I can do.”

“I- I understand. Can you at least help me with one thing?”

“What is it?”  


“How am I gonna tell Yuta?” Yuta froze in his crouched position.

“That mousy Japanese boy?” He winced. “Why would you need to tell him?”

“He’s the father.” Yuta’s mouth was agape. _He_ had gotten Sicheng pregnant? Granted, Sicheng was the love of his life, and the idea of raising a child with him warmed his heart. But seeing how devastated he was broke Yuta’s heart. He needed to at least let his love know that he supported him. With that, he stood up, walked in and wrapped Winwin in a tight (but not _too_ tight, he had to be gentler now) hug. When he nuzzled into the blonde boy’s neck, he noticed that he was crying.

“What’s wrong, my love?” He was worried beyond measure.

“Just say it.” Winwin looked up at him with bloodshot eyes.

“Say what? Are you ok?”

“Say that I’m a whore. Say that you never want to see me again, I’m ready for it.”

“And why would I do that?”

“…Because it’s the truth?”

“In case you forgot, _both_ of us were involved in this.” His teasing earned a giggle from Winwin in between the fits of tears.

“Ok, true. But still, I’d understand if you wanted to cut things off between us, really.”

“Never. If anything, this is a great excuse.”

“Excuse?”

He tore away from Sicheng, painful as it was, and looked him in the eyes.

“I love you, I really do. I’m not sure if you feel the same way, but I’m willing to give it a chance.” Seeing Sicheng blush was already cuter than he could’ve imagined.

“I love you too. I always have.”

“I’m not done.” Sicheng tilted his head, confused. “Dong Sicheng, could we be together for the rest of our lives? Could we be each other’s shoulders to lean on until the end of time? Simply put, would you marry me?”

“Yes, oh my God, yes!”

“For tax purposes?” He lifted an eyebrow.

“God, I fucking hate you!” Winwin’s giggles were music to his ears.

“Yet you still said yes.”

“I did, didn’t I?”  

They just stood at each other, smiling, for five minutes. Then it sank in. They were in their early twenties, yet here they were, getting married and expecting a child.

 Holy shit.

______________________

 Winwin had been reminiscingfor the past couple of hours. A few months ago, he’d been crying in Yuta’s kitchen because he was scared and alone. Now, he was in Yuta’s kitchen, not because of a game night or dinner party- he just lived with him now. His fiancé. He _loved_ calling him that, loved that now there was a label on their connection. The past few months had been literal heaven, simply because he’d been with Yuta the entire time. Yuta, who was willing to push his hair back when he vomited, who was willing to at least _try_ his strange cravings out (Sicheng had always considered his culinary adventures successes- Yuta politely disagreed) or just sit on the couch for an hour and a half and cuddle.

In fact- that was what they had been doing before Yuta insisted on making dinner for the two of them, so now he was cuddling a Ryan pillow while tearing up because he was cold. Christ, he was over how being pregnant was affecting his mood. Mostly the fact that he automatically responded to anything, major or minor, with tears. He’d actually begun to worry about whether he was burdening others around him, but he was always brought back to the reality that his friends were glad to see _any_ emotion from him since he’d always been so shy. He leaned deeper into the plushie. It smelt good- probably because it smelt like Yuta.

He hadn’t expected to fall asleep, but it seemed to be the only thing that he’d been good at recently- he hadn’t even realized that he’d drifted off until he heard a sweet voice calling for him.

“Winko~"  


“Mm?” His voice was muffled by the pillow.

“Dinner’s ready.” Sicheng lifted his head up, only to be greeted by an affectionate smile.

“Cool.” He put his head back down onto the pillow. Sleep took precedent over anything else. Yuta just smiled and wrapped his arms around his (now swollen) tummy.

“I made okonomiyaki!” He singsonged. With that, Winwin immediately shot up. A man could only eat _so_ many pasta salads before he started to go ever so slightly crazy.

“I love you! Have I ever mentioned that?”

“Wouldn’t hurt to hear it again.”

“I love you!”

Yuta’s smile made his heart soar. In fact, Yuta in general made his heart soar. Maybe he didn’t show it, but he appreciated his love so much that it physically hurt at times. How had he ever been worried that this man wouldn’t love him? So much had happened in the past six months, and even more was going to happen in the next few months. It would’ve been overwhelming, except he had love all around him. He drifted off once again, thinking about baby names and wedding themes with a smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> i swear this is the last thing i write before neo city (not counting my almost finished minkyebin huehue)


End file.
